Bicolor
by Saeko Cross
Summary: Contar las estrellas es un ocio aburrido si se ve desde fuera, pues no es este el vicio, si no lo que se logra imaginar al hacerlo. Al igual que las gomas bicolores que me traen tantos recuerdos. ErzaxJellal. Dejen comentarios c:


Bicolor

No lograba recordar hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí sentada mirando como tonta el cielo estrellado nocturno, tampoco que fue lo último que hiso antes de eso, solo escenas fugaces se venían a su cabeza. Recordando como separaba a Natsu y Gray de sus peleas, y de cómo su pastel de fresas saltaba de sus manos para abrazar el suelo llenándola de odio y furia.

Pero no era por eso que seguía pasmada contando los brillos estelares, separándolos por colores de forma inconsciente y formando imágenes divertidas de personas que no existen, no era para sacar su ira, tenía otra razón, una más profunda y temerosa, (aparte, claro está, el no poder dormir) y es porque es la única ocasión en la que está sola para olvidar.

Exactamente, olvidar, eso es lo que debe hacer, mas no lo que desea, ya que usa esta palabra como escusa para poder evocar a su droga inalcanzable, Jellal.

Era imposible olvidar a el primer amor, incluso si habían pasado años, ella tenía presente la aceleración de su corazón al solo escuchar su nombre, más que eso, al solo aludir o ver una cabellera azul, incluso más, cada vez que pasaba frente a la tienda de materiales de escuela y veía esa goma azul y rojo, para ella eran colores unidos por el destino y fue una tarde luego de una misión en la que la encontró abierta a una atardecer escarlata que decidió entrar y comprar una docena de esas gomas. Al principio dudo en usarlas, no quería desgastar el azul, decía que cada tono representaba la vida de cada uno, así que siempre uso el rojo, el resultado fue un cajón con llave repleto de gomas bicolores a medio usar con la coloración azul impecable.

Sin dejar de mirar el cielo, ahora se fijo en los astros azules, se pregunto si él estaría viendo los rojos, recordándole a ella, a ese cabello carmesí del cual salió su apellido otorgado por él, ¿y cómo es que podría olvidarlo considerando este detalle? Lo único que quería era que estuvieran juntos.

En un momento sintió como la puerta de su habitación sonaba, la perilla estaba siendo girada, pero a esas horas de la madrugada sería una locura pensar que es alguien, lo clasifico como un sonido de su mente y siguió la ociosa tarea de "olvidar", no fue hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba por detrás y tapaba su boca para evitar que gritara del susto, que se dio cuenta que efectivamente era alguien, pero el problema no era ese, después de todo era Titania, podía con cualquiera, lo que de verdad la aquejo fue el hecho de que no hiso nada, exactamente nada en absoluto, era esa calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, le era familiar. Aun no podía verle la cara, se encontraba a su espalda y ella no hacía nada para desistir del agarrón, ¿Era Natsu jugándole una broma? ¿O realmente un ladrón probando suerte?, no, no concordaba con las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, se desistió a gritar, pero aun no era liberada, se estaba desesperando, tenía que saber quién era su captor, ya se estaba inventando mil escenas apasionadas con esa persona, ¿pero como probarlo? ¿Cómo probar que era él si no quería desistir de esa posición que no le permitía comprobar su ataque cardíaco? , solo una cosa se le vino a la mente, las gomas bicolores, más cercano a eso, el color azul, si le arrancaba un mechón de pelo y era azul seria él y no aria mas alboroto que acercarse a sus labios y saborearlos hasta el mínimo rincón, si no, entonces el edificio caería en pedazos ante la decepción de una gran esperanza, ¿Por qué no tomó la segunda opción desde el principio?, porque no quería creer en lo cierto, tampoco en otros casos particulares.

Entonces en un movimiento rápido se libero del agarre, pero al darse la vuelta cerró los ojos y arranco un mechón de pelo, debía ser interesante, no quería enterarse antes de los resultados, escucho un quejido de dolor. Sintió los pies en el piso y la presencia a sus espaldas, era hora de saber el tono, abrió los ojos de golpe, era azul. Sintió un paro momentáneo de sangre y como la cabeza se le enfriaba, un mareo ligero, todo esto mientras asimilaba la situación poniéndose de pie sin pronunciar palabra, ¿Seria él?, se giro lentamente y trago saliva sonoramente, no podía mirarlo a la cara, él también estaba estático, pero seguía ahí, sorprendentemente seguía ahí, miro desde abajo hasta arriba, sus botas, pantalones, su chaqueta blanca con líneas azules. Llego a sus hombros, estaba temblando, tomo aire y rápidamente miro su cara, ahí estaba, su tatuaje, sus ojos, su boca y un cielo brillante coronando su frente.

No pensó, tampoco se esforzó en entender, solo sintió como la alegría se transformaba en estrellas liquidas nacidas de sus ojos, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, ¿Quién tomaría el primer paso?, estaba claro, seria ella, pero cuando iba a darlo ya estaba atrapada por sus labios. Compartiendo la felicidad de tan furtivo encuentro de una forma que solo era mencionada en sueños lejanos de los cuales no se hablaba con nadie. Un beso, cálido y apasionado, de esos que has esperado dar por mucho tiempo, de los cuales nunca quieres que se acabe, de ese tipo. Se separaron un momento, quería aclarar las cosas, quería saber porque le había mentido y de pasada decirle que era pésimo en su práctica, jamás creyó que pudiera remplazarla y se lo había dicho con tan poca convicción que tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Todo tenía una respuesta, el pasado, solo eso, nada más, ¿Pero enserio era del todo importante?, para Erza ya no. Volvieron a besarse, abrazarse. Hablaron sobre las gomas doble color, ella se las mostró todas, el chico no paraba de reír, lo encontraba un gesto tierno pero no estúpido, incluso considerando que el hacía lo mismo pero con flores, cada flor roja era una Erza para su colección de olvidar lo inolvidable. Sus sentimientos eran muy claros, y al fin de todo ninguno sabia del todo el porqué de no reconocer lo ansiado, el pero estaba ahí, imborrable y escrito con permanente sobre una pizarra de titanio irrompible.

Luego de unas horas de compartir juntos se acostó sobre su pecho acostados en la cama y cerro sus ojos, estaba cansada, esa no era su primera noche de insomnio, pero ya no creía volver a tener más volviéndolo a tener junto a sí. A los minutos después sintió que alguien la sacudía, abrió los ojos cansada, ya era de día y ahí estaba sentada frente a la ventana.


End file.
